


Защитить

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Матоба|Нацумэ, Танума. Спасать Нацумэ от Матобы. "С людьми я пока еще в состоянии справиться".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Защитить

Школьная сумка выпала, негромко ударившись об пол, Танума покачнулся, оперся о косяк двери.  
Токо-сан громко плакала, закрывая лицо руками, поэтому говорить приходилось Шигеру-сану, хотя и его голос тоже звучал глухо, надломлено.  
Они учились в разных классах. Что, если бы он не обратил внимание на отсутствие Нацуме в школе? Что, если бы пожал плечами и решил дождаться его завтра – мало ли, заболел. Нацуме ведь частенько болел. Но у Танумы была его книга. Захотелось вернуть именно сегодня, просто чтобы убедиться, что друг и в самом деле просто заболел.  
И вот, что получилось. Рыдающая Токо-сан. Опекун Нацуме, словно бы виновато объясняющий, что мальчик не вернулся вчера из школы, не пришел ночевать и не позвонил. На Нацуме это было не похоже, а теперь, когда оказалось, что и в школе его не было, Токо снова сорвалась. Нужно было звонить в полицию. Нужно было обойти лес, вдруг Такаши просто провалился куда-то и не может выбраться. Нельзя думать о худшем…  
После этих слов Танума будто проснулся – для него круг «самого худшего» расширялся до екаев и местных аякаши, которые уже столько раз порывались отведать Нацуме. И сначала стоило спросить первого претендента на это.  
\- Кот Нацуме – где он сейчас? – Танума никогда не помнил его имени. Опекуны удивились:  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Шигеру, покачав головой. Вид у друга их приемного сына был такой решительный, словно разгадка крылась в коте. Шигеру даже задумался ненароком, не хочет ли одноклассник Нацуме пустить кота по следу хозяина.  
Танума быстро разулся, взбежал вверх по лестнице, открыл дверь в комнату – пусто. Чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. Оставалось надеяться, что это и в самом деле не телохранитель Нацуме дал волю зубам.

Он обещал им поискать Нацуме в лесу. Полицию вмешивать не хотелось, но это вполне могло было быть дело рук похитителей, хотя об этом думать было страшно. Если Нацуме попал в беду – значит, дело в духах. Но от духов он пока удачно сбегал, да и его телохранитель наверняка любому покусившемуся на мальчика человеку голову отгрызет. Хотелось бы надеяться.  
Яснее всего Танума понимал, что не сможет сдаться. Не сможет с наступлением ночи сказать «Я сделал все, что мог. Завтра рано вставать в школу, потом еще поищу». Потому что не мог оставить все как есть. И даже обшарив каждую пещеру и яму, будет искать в подвалах домов.  
Он вырвался из кустов, немало испугав сына монаха, не говоря уже об увесистом ударе всей кошачьей тушей в область живота. Затем сел на траву, застучал передней лапой, как всегда, когда злился:  
\- Человек! Какого черта!? Я прибегаю в школу - тебя там нет! Я иду к тебе домой – и там тоже тебя нет! И тут оказывается, что ты в лесу! Какого черта ты забыл в лесу!?  
Танума прокашлялся, опомнился:  
\- Нацуме!  
\- Ну да, - подтвердил кот, успокаиваясь. – Нацуме. Так ты у него дома был? Там все с ума сходят? Я так и думал, что пока можно не возвращаться, все равно покормить забудут.  
\- Где он?! С ним все в порядке?! Что случилось?! – выпалил Танума, сидя на коленях напротив кота, хотя земля и была еще по-весеннему холодной.  
\- Как сказать, - задумался кот. – Он живой. Его не проклинали, кажется. Но он не здесь.  
\- Тогда почему ты его не защитил?! – Канаме начинал злиться.  
\- Тут все сложнее. Нацуме у человека. Слышал когда-нибудь про экзорцистов?

Размеры дома Тануму не пугали – раза в полтора больше дома Таки. И все.  
\- Я не знаю, где он его запер, - шепотом сообщил Нянко, пока они прятались в кустах. – Он не в первый раз так поступает. В прошлый раз я помог Нацуме сбежать. Поэтому он установил сложную печать, и я или другой аякаши войти туда без приглашения не может. Но ты ведь не аякаши. Я подумал, что от тебя толку будет больше, чем от той девчонки, которая постоянно с вами ходит.  
\- Что я должен сделать? – глядя на здание, серьезно спросил Танума. Нянко вздохнул:  
\- Две печати, обе по центру дома. Одна в самой низкой точке, видимо в подвале, другая на самой высокой – чердак или крыша. У него есть шики. Несложные такие аякаши, но ты их все равно не увидишь, поэтому просто сломай печати. Порви, сожги, сорви – как хочешь. Тогда я ворвусь туда, заберу Нацуме и тебя, и мы отправимся домой.  
\- Где Нацуме?  
\- Я сказал, просто сорви печати. И чудо, если тебя не заметят. Если заметят, он посадит и тебя под замок или попытается шантажировать Нацуме тобой. А мне придется идти искать эту девчонку, которая задушит меня прежде, чем я смогу ей объяснить, в чем дело!  
\- Зачем Нацуме этому экзорцисту?  
\- В клан свой зазывает. Много ли ты знаешь людей, способных видеть ёкаев? То-то же. Тем более, что клан Натори на Нацуме уже заглядывался.

От человека, похоже, охраны не было, либо Танума ее не видел. Начать решил с подвала, как с менее обозримого места.  
Люди в доме были. Иногда, прячась за легкими седзе, Канаме слышал вдалеке голоса. Иногда чувствовал еще что-то и тогда пытался отойти дальше, вглубь комнат.  
Больше он боялся не именно того, что чувствовал, а быть обнаруженным. Сил на это тратилось немало, сердце всякий раз заходилось так, что, казалось, его услышат.  
Прислушиваясь, пытался понять, кто же тот самый экзорцист, которому понадобился Нацуме, но всегда оказывался так далеко, что не мог разобрать слов.  
В подвал вела обычная деревянная лестница с перилами. Приглядевшись, Танума отметил, что пользовались этой лестницей часто, и этот факт ему не понравился – он-то думал, что это самое непосещаемое место в доме, что здесь можно перевести дух и не бояться обнаружить себя. Кроме того, подвал не закрывался – сверху вполне можно было подкрасться и заметить чужого там.  
Прикусив губу, Танума быстро сбежал по лестнице, свернул вбок, прижался спиной к стене и едва не вздрогнул, когда вместо стены натолкнулся на деревянные прутья решетки. Он осмотрелся и закрыл себе рот, чтобы подавить крик.  
Нацуме был прямо в клетке напротив него и, словно зеркальное отражение, так же зажимал себе рот, чтобы не кричать. Практически половину пола клетки устилала ткань в ярко красный цветочек, сам Такаши сидел по центру в белом нижнем кимоно, отчаянно краснея и от этого сильнее закрывая рот, пытаясь спрятать это за ладонями. Танума вздохнул, перебежал к его клетке, дернул дверь – не поддалась. На ней висел несложный замок. У Танумы дома сарай на более внушительный закрыт был.  
Нацуме вскочил, потянул цветастую тряпку на себя, передумал, на цыпочках подошел к прутьям, по пути зашипев от боли, наткнувшись на заколку в виде цветка из множества бусин.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – едва слышно спросил Такаши, приникая к прутьям.  
\- Меня Понта привел, - сообщил Танума, мучая ржавый замок.  
\- Нянко-сенсей?.. Чертов кошак, я ему хвост откручу… Танума, уходи. Здесь опасно.  
\- Конечно, сейчас. Тебя вытащу и пойдем… - фыркнул Канаме, стараясь не смотреть на него. – Понта сюда попасть не может. Нужно сорвать печати, тогда он придет за тобой. За нами.  
\- Но ты тут не при чем! – так же шепотом вспылил Нацуме.  
\- Конечно, не при чем. И так же не при чем приду к тебе домой и скажу «Дорогие опекуны Нацуме, я его видел, он жив, здоров, но я его не захватил, извиняйте, я там не при чем».  
При упоминании Фудживара Нацуме погрустнел:  
\- Они волнуются?..  
\- Еще как. Так что помолчи, пока нас не заметили и не посадили меня в соседнюю клетку.  
\- Я не хотел причинять им неудобств. Просил его дать мне телефон, но…  
Послышался скрежет, Танума перехватил замок в кулак и с силой рванул на себя. Одна из петель поддалась, с треском сломавшись. Дверь медленно открылась перед ошарашенным Нацуме.  
\- Получилось, - удивленно произнес Такаши. Канаме замер, прислушиваясь и глядя вверх, но, ничего не заметив, обшарил взглядом пол, нашел небольшой листок с непонятными иероглифами, подполз к нему, сорвал, подбежал снова к клетке Нацуме, чтобы там порвать.  
\- Танума… Спасибо что ли, - опешил Нацуме. – Хотя я все равно зол! Так нельзя!  
\- Конечно! Когда в следующий раз мной завладеет какой-нибудь аякаши, я тебе так же скажу «Так нельзя! Я буду справляться сам!».  
\- Это другое, - настаивал Нацуме, хмурясь. Назревал скандал, и, пока он не успел разгореться, Канаме резко спросил:  
\- Почему ты так выглядишь?  
Нацуме снова покраснел, попытался одернуть полы кимоно, отвернулся, пытаясь придумать объяснение.  
\- Просто… Так получилось…  
Танума вздохнул, расстегнул школьный пиджак и накинул его на плечи Такаши, тут же улыбнулся:  
\- Извини. Брюки дать не могу, потому что тогда я буду выглядеть глупо.  
\- Это точно, - все еще красный Нацуме ответил не слишком уверенной улыбкой, но вдруг опомнился:  
\- Кто-то идет.  
Танума шагов не слышал, из чего следовало, что сюда направляется не человек. Схватив Нацуме за руку он потащил его к лестнице, но Такаши уперся, вместо этого направив его в клетку:  
\- Они слишком близко! Давай сюда!  
Канаме послушался, цветастая тряпка тут же была накинута на него, под нее же полетел пиджак, затем ею накрылся Нацуме, прикрыв только спину, но тем самым спрятав своего спасителя. И замер, напряженно глядя перед собой. Танума боялся даже дышать.  
Шики неровной походкой подошел к клетке, посмотрел, если можно так выразиться о его белой маске, на пленника, решил, что все в порядке, и ушел. Что можно снова двигаться, Танума понял по вздоху облегчения, попытался выпутаться и замер снова, что-то осознав.  
\- Нацуме, - раздалось из-под ткани, затем Канаме выбрался на свет Божий, подозрительно сообщив:  
\- Это ведь кимоно… И даже, кажется, женское…  
Тема была скользкая. Вряд ли Нацуме в таком виде возвращался из школы, и как бы не хотелось разобраться в происходящем, бередить неприятные воспоминания не стоило. Поэтому Танума, сам злясь на себя за сказанное вслух, снова с головой накрыл Нацуме своим школьным пиджаком и подтолкнул:  
\- Пора выбираться.

Они передвигались молча. Танума даже обувь снял, теперь держа в руках кроссовки. Нацуме иногда тянул в сторону, если слышал то, чего Танума не мог.  
Переполох поднялся слишком быстро – минут через пятнадцать их блужданий. И вот тогда прятаться стало действительно сложно. Дольше, чем обычно, задержались в полупустой комнате со столом в центре, затем Нацуме вдруг схватил руку Канаме и бегом потащил дальше, не утруждаясь закрывать за собой седзи, пока не добрался до крайней комнаты, из нее – направо, снова на цыпочках, на этот раз стараясь не оставлять следов.  
\- Может, стоит сбежать через окно? – предложил Танума.  
\- Здесь барьер. Невозможно выбраться.  
Канаме остановился так резко, что Нацуме дернуло назад.  
\- Барьер! – просиял Танума. – Понта говорил про барьер. Вторая печать на чердаке. Если ее сорвать – мы сможем выбраться.  
Нацуме помолчал, раздумывая, затем кивнул. Пиджак был ему велик и по большей части только мешался, но без него Такаши чувствовал себя голым.  
Свернули, нашли лестницу, по одному взбежали по ней и снова притихли, прижавшись к седзи от перил подальше.  
\- Всегда ты меня защищаешь, - вздохнул шепотом Нацуме.  
\- Само собой получается. Просто ты ниже. И выглядишь более хрупким что ли.  
Такаши рассердился:  
\- Хочешь сказать, это потому, что ты воспринимаешь меня как девушку?!  
\- И в мыслях не было, - Танума обезоруженно поднял руки.  
Снова перебежками добрались до верхнего этажа. Видимо, остальные искали на нижних этажах, раз им никто не встретился.  
\- А теперь тихо осмотрим комнаты. Я справа, ты слева, - распорядился Нацуме. – Осторожнее. Было бы лучше, если бы ты просто подождал…  
\- Не волнуйся, если что, я их почувствую, - с улыбкой пообещал Танума. Эти слова он вспомнил, открыв третью дверь и сначала растерявшись, почему ничего не почувствовал, а потом осознал, что будь это аякаши, он бы и не смог его видеть. Но стоящий напротив и, кажется, тоже не менее удивленный человек, выглядел как раз под стать какому-нибудь екаю – длинные волосы и повязка на правый глаз.  
\- Ты… кто? – размеренно спросил незнакомец, направляясь к седзи. Танума с шумом захлопнул их, развернулся, собираясь предупредить «Нас заметили!», но его опередил крик Нацуме:  
\- Танума, справа!  
Увидеть Канаме ничего не успел, почувствовать – немного. Намного ощутимее был удар, обрушившийся на него сверху. Настолько ощутимее, что Танума потерял сознание до того, как коснулся пола.

\- Друг? Правда? Он ведь их не видит, я прав? – незнакомый голос. Бархатный, шелковый. Было в нем что-то подозрительное. Таким голосом произносят «Эй, мальчик, ты тут один гуляешь?».  
\- Зачем он Вам? – взволнованный голос Нацуме откуда-то дальше. Получается, незнакомец стоит рядом с ним, а Такаши где-то дальше. Голова трещала, руки затекли и, кажется, были крепко чем-то связаны. Танума понял, что лежит на полу. Во всяком случае было жестко.  
\- И правда… Незачем. Зачем ты разделся? Вы двое выглядели бы, как прекрасный принц спасающий свою принцессу из лап злодея. Я злодей, Нацуме-кун?  
\- Да. Я просил дать мне телефон. Мои опекуны беспокоятся…  
\- И что бы ты им сказал? – голос стал удаляться, но двигался он в том направлении, откуда говорил Нацуме. – «Простите, меня похитили, я не смогу сегодня вернуться домой». Я тебя не ради одного дня забрал.  
Танума приоткрыл глаза. Нацуме тоже был связан – толстая веревка спутывала его запястья и лодыжки. Пиджака на нем не было, но он по-прежнему оставался в нижнем кимоно. Странный человек, виденный им до того, как потерять сознание, направлялся без спешки к Такаши, и только теперь Канаме осознал, что его друг сидит в центре футона. Танума стиснул зубы от злости, попробовал незаметно развязаться.  
\- Я… соврал бы, - Нацуме смотрел снизу вверх на приближающегося экзорциста, поэтому тоже не замечал, что друг пришел в себя.  
\- Нужно было лучше меня уговаривать. Я был бы добрее. Конечно, я не дал тебе телефон, ведь при попытке тебя коснуться, ты огрел меня так, что чуть не выбил второй глаз.  
\- Но вы ведь после этого домой меня все равно не отпустили, - насупился Нацуме, когда экзорцист опустился около него на корточки.  
\- Зато отправил в клетку, а не оставил у себя… Просто я был очень зол на тебя, Нацуме-кун. Боялся, что сделаю тебе тоже больно. Я этого не хотел, понимаешь? Ты ведь тоже добрый мальчик, не хотел, чтобы мне было больно… Или твоему другу.  
\- Вы не посмеете, - Нацуме сжал губы в упрямую линию.  
\- Конечно, нет, - согласился Матоба. – Но мои шики… Мои аякаши… Ты не кормишь своего котика людьми, я надеюсь? А то екаи ведь ими иногда питаются.  
\- Это низко! – вспылил Нацуме, пытаясь освободить руки.  
\- И недостойно главы клана. Это я еще вчера слышал. Но я ведь могу тебя держать тут, сколько захочу. Или ты надеешься, что здесь тебя будут искать? Вряд ли твой друг перед тем, как сюда идти, сообщил кому-то, куда направляется.  
\- Нянко-сенсей умеет превращаться в людей. В том числе в тех, кого однажды видел.  
Матоба явно задумался, заправил прядь волос за ухо Такаши, сообщив:  
\- Значит, надо спешить. Думаю, у меня найдется дом, о котором никому не известно… Но вот твой друг… - не убирая руки, переместил ее на затылок Нацуме, притянул к себе. – Я не смогу взять его с собой. Тебя я еще как-нибудь незаметно перевезу, а вот с ним может возникнуть столько проблем. Но только от тебя зависит, пойдет отсюда он домой или…  
Такаши молчал, не пытаясь вырваться, когда глава клана сам наклонился к его губам, но коснуться их не успел, потому что Нацуме вдруг встрепенулся, рванулся в сторону друга, повиснув на перехватившей его руке Матобы, выкрикнул:  
\- Танума, нет! Не шевелись!  
Канаме вздрогнул, послушно замер. Он понимал, что рядом находится что-то, что может видеть только его друг. А видел Нацуме одного из шики Матобы, стоящего над Танумой с копьем, сейчас занесенным над пленником.  
Матоба спокойно повернулся к ним левым глазом, спокойно заметил:  
\- Вот как. Мы больше не одни. Досадно.  
Снова повернулся к Нацуме, тот бросил на него разозленный взгляд.  
\- Отпустите Тануму.  
\- И что тогда?  
Выражение лица Такаши стало более растерянным.  
\- Я подскажу, - улыбнулся Матоба. – На этот раз оденешься добровольно. Конечно, не в ту тряпку, которую ты вчера растоптал. А ведь это было дорогое кимоно, Нацуме-кун… Впрочем, не жалко. Переоденешься. И будешь держать руки при себе – не хотелось бы тебя связывать.  
\- Тогда Вы отпустите Тануму? – снова решительно спросил Такаши. Матоба бережно погладил его по волосам, согласившись:  
\- Сразу после.  
\- Нацуме, нет! – Канаме снова дернулся, вздрогнул, почувствовав движение чего-то невидимого за спиной. Такаши вздохнул, закрыв глаза и не стряхивая с себя руку экзорциста, согласился:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Вот и славно, - Матоба поднялся, переступил через Тануму по дороге к двери. Нацуме подняло в воздух, вынося следом.  
\- Нацуме! – уже совершенно бессмысленно в отчаянии позвал Танума, попытался перевернуться, но что-то ощутимо и угрожающе укололо в бок, заставляя замереть.  
Кровь стучала в висках. Еще там, в подвале, Танума понял, что так в клан вступить не уговаривают. Понял, но молчал, потому что вряд ли Нацуме захочет поднимать эту тему. Конечно, пока шарился по кустам, возникала идея, что кому-то его друг понадобился именно для этого, но тогда казалось, что незадачливый похититель будет сильно удивлен, когда на него свалится разъяренный Понта, но когда похититель - экзорцист и домашний кот ему не указ…  
А он снова оказался слабым. От него ведь всего и требовалось, что пробраться сюда и сорвать две бумажки. Все остальное сделал бы Понта. И все же… Кот не мог без него, кот доверился ему и будет ждать там, внизу, пока здесь…  
Нос заложило, пришлось приоткрыть рот, чтобы дышать нормально, перед глазами все плыло.  
А теперь Нацуме снова попался и, более того, все стало хуже. Что, если он и правда не сможет сбежать, пока Танума здесь? Не сможет защищаться?  
А потом Канаме скорее почувствовал, как за его спиной кто-то ступил на татами, раздался звук удара, рвущейся бумаги и что-то упало на спину Танумы, но тут же было скинуто в сторону.  
\- Уф, - облегченно вздохнул голос Нацуме за спиной. – Я боялся, что он и тебя перенесет в другую комнату, чтобы я не нашел. Надо быстрее уходить, пока он не пошел проверить, чего я так долго копаюсь… Эй, Танума… - распутав наконец руки друга, окликнул Такаши. – Ты что… Плачешь?..  
\- Нет, конечно, - прежде чем повернуться, Канаме освободившейся рукой стер слезы, тут же преувеличенно бодро спросил:  
\- Как ты смог выбраться?  
\- У тебя глаза красные, - ровным голосом сообщил Нацуме, глядя теперь на него снизу вверх, затем отвернулся:  
\- Извини, все из-за меня.  
Теперь на нем была школьная форма, но одетая явно наспех – рубашка была застегнута только на пару пуговиц у ворота, пиджак и вовсе нараспашку.  
\- А тот экзорцист? – решил спросить по-другому Танума. Нацуме передернуло:  
\- Кто знает… Главное, что его сейчас нет здесь. И вот, - Такаши вытащил из кармана и протянул другу сложенный лист с иероглифами, - это с чердака. Что сенсей говорил с этим делать?  
Танума, удивившись было, с улыбкой забрал лист и порвал, отозвавшись:  
\- Насколько я помню, достаточно было его сорвать… Только что-то Понты не видно. Надеюсь, его не поймали.  
\- Вряд ли, - выпрямился Нацуме. – В любом случае, это значит, что и мы можем уходить.  
По тому, как он перевел взгляд на окно, Танума было решил, что им предполагается уходить по крыше, но посмотрев туда, заметил на подоконнике знакомого кота и тут же обрадовался:  
\- Понта!  
К окну они кинулись с Нацуме одновременно, открыли, хотя кот, если захотел, мог бы и сам войти. Нянко продолжал сидеть на подоконнике:  
\- Если я отвлек, то я могу еще погулять. Но я бы советовал продолжить дома.  
Такаши только теперь понял, что его одежда в беспорядке, и отвернулся застегнуться. Танума покраснел, поняв намек, попробовал оправдаться:  
\- Да мы собственно и не думали…  
\- Ага, - скептически согласился кот.  
Для Танумы кот вдруг пропал, и что-то мягкое, похожее на шерсть, коснулось щеки. Канаме протянул руку, попытался дотронуться, понял, что перед ним нечто огромное. Нацуме улыбнулся, спохватился, передал:  
\- Сенсей ругается, что раньше таскал на загривке одного человека, а сегодня к нему прибавился еще один… Ну что? Уходим. Давай, я помогу подняться.

На улице была уже глубокая ночь, и теперь, когда Нацуме в безопасности, Танума мог волноваться о том, что ему наверняка влетит дома.  
Впрочем, во все время полета он только судорожно цеплялся за друга и старался не смотреть вниз, на раскинувшиеся там леса и горы. Нацуме понимал – он-то сенсея видел, а для Танумы они просто парили в нескольких десятках метров над землей.  
Екай приземлился недалеко от дома Фудживара, снова приняв облик кота. Тогда Нацуме осмелился:  
\- Им незачем знать о произошедшем.  
\- Почему? Ведь это не екай, это экзорцист. Думаю, будет лучше сообщить в полицию о случившемся, - возразил Канаме. Нацуме старался не смотреть на него, ответив:  
\- Как думаешь – что успокоит их больше: то, что меня увез незнакомый им мужчина и запер в подвале, или то, что я провалился в яму в лесу и не мог выбраться, оставшись ночевать там?  
\- Это может повториться! – прикусив губу, стоял на своем Танума. – Это их больше всего обеспокоит.  
\- В том-то и дело. Пожалуйста. Для меня. Соври им, - и Такаши поднял глаза.  
И именно сейчас, как никогда, хотелось обнять, прижать к себе, погладить по волосам и пообещать – защищать, никогда не дать в обиду, руки оторвать любому, кто посмеет обидеть.  
Но кто знает, как отреагирует Нацуме на это после того, что ему чуть не пришлось пережить? Вряд ли обрадуется, а то и сторониться начнет.  
Пришлось улыбнуться, пообещать негромко:  
\- Хорошо. Раз для тебя так будет лучше.  
Нацуме просиял:  
\- Спасибо!  
\- Но! – набрался наглости Танума, веско подняв указательный палец. – За это ты должен кое-что мне обещать. Иначе мне придется сказать им правду.  
Такаши опешил, не без беспокойства спросил:  
\- Что обещать?  
Последнее, что с него требовали – одеть громоздкое кимоно и прийти в спальню главы клана. Хотя он и понимал, что Танума другой и так никогда бы не поступил – все же волновался. Канаме улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Пообещать не бояться звать меня на помощь, когда я еще могу помочь. Пусть я не вижу аякаши, но… С людьми-то я пока еще в состоянии справиться.


End file.
